


Gold Among Gray

by YourCoolBroKat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, M/M, also not TOO much shipping here sorry, but it's ford that has amnesia in this, i can't say too much else or it'll spoil the fic, post weirdmaggedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourCoolBroKat/pseuds/YourCoolBroKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the dark, ash-filled streets, he came from the sky like a god; the only splash of color in this now-gray world. I knew that I knew him, and when he spoke my name I had no doubts. He was a god, come to liberate our world from the chaos it now was. And I was important to this. I was important to him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Among Gray

In the dark, ash-filled streets, he came from the sky like a god; the only splash of color in this now-gray world. I knew that I knew him, and when he spoke my name I had no doubts. He was a god, come to liberate our world from the chaos it now was. And I was important to this. I was important to _him._

* * *

 

“Stanford Filbrick Pines,” the creature said. “Well, well, well. Do you remember me?”

“No,” Ford answered truthfully, wondrously, cautiously, “But I’m sure that I know you.”

The creature cackled then, a laugh that would have been ugly or cruel on anyone else.

“Of course you do!” He said. “We worked together for a very long time. We had quite the _interesting_ relationship, you and I.” Upon the accented word he conjured a cane and began twirling it thoughtfully. Stanford pondered the implications of this for a moment.

“We did?” He asked. “What sort of relationship could I have _possibly_ had with a g—with a creature like you?”

Hearing this, suddenly the creature was right there, leaning into his face at eye level, and they were nearly nose to nose. Or they would have been if the creature had a nose. Personal space did not exist with him, it seemed.

“ _My, my._ Stanford Pines! Do you fancy me a _god?”_ Flustered, Ford sputtered, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation, but the creature had rocked back on his heels, laughing. “The name’s _Bill Cipher,”_ he said after a moment, breathless, “But if you want—” He blinked in a very pronounced manner, and Ford realized he was being _winked at_ by a _god no less—_ “You can call me your lord and master for all eternity!”

“You never answered my question,” Ford said, finding himself strangely uncomfortable, and attempting to deflect the subject. He had a serious case of déjà vu that was unnerving to say the least.

“Oh, _that,”_ Bill said, waving his hand dismissively, and Ford almost felt offended. Almost. This creature was surely above him. “Well, it was certainly one-sided infatuation at first!” _At first._ “But I have to say, there was quite a bit of curiosity on _both_ sides to see where it went! Humans sure are _interesting.”_ Ford wasn’t sure whether he should be flattered or offended. Perhaps a little bit of both were in order. The creature named Bill came right up beside him and slung his arm around Ford’s shoulder. There was déjà vu again, and Ford realized with a mild start that Bill _still_ hadn’t quite answered the question about their relationship, other than that it was—interesting. Hmm. Interesting.

“Fordsy,” Bill said, “I have to admit, I sure did miss you. So I’m gonna give you a second chance! I’m gonna ask you a question that I’ve asked before! How would you like to _rule the world by my side?”_ Ford opened his mouth to say yes. And closed it again.

Bill asking again meant he turned down the offer the first time. He couldn’t remember a thing but he was _sure_ he wouldn’t do so for such a creature as this Bill was without a justified cause. And then there was _ruling_ the world. Gods, gods didn’t rule the world. They watched over it as guardians. The world. What had happened to it? Where were the people? Why was there only ash?

Bill floated back slightly, and Ford realized his eye was narrowing the more Ford’s mind turned. He swallowed nervously. “Bill,” he said cautiously. “Where are all the people here? And… why did I turn down your offer the first time?” His second question he asked forcefully. He was certain there was a reason. He needed to know.

“I gotta hand it to you, Fordsy,” Bill said, floating upward, clasping his cane, and looking at the sky, “I didn’t call you _IQ_ and _Braniac_ and _Genius_ for nothing!” He looked at Ford again and his eye was narrow and Ford realized that whatever chance he had had of living in bliss with a god was gone. There was no god here. Ford stepped back. Bill laughed, and yes, even on a creature such as he, it was ugly, and cruel.

“But then again,” Bill continued with a jeer in his voice, “Even a braniac can be stupid! You sacrificed yourself and your mind for your family _and it didn’t even work!”_ He howled with laughter and Ford remembered, remembered his family, Mabel and Dipper and his brother—his twin Stanley, oh god, oh no—

“What happened to my family, Bill!?” Ford shouted, and Bill once again floated right up in front of him. “Your family’s safe and sound with the rest of this planet!” Bill exclaimed, and for a fleeting, awful moment, Ford was relieved. “I mean, nothing can harm ashes, after all!” Ford looked at the gray on the ground. The gray under his feet, and floating in the air. _His family._ “You should’ve said yes, Sixer,” Bill said, twirling his cane. “The only living beings on this planet are you and me! You can still come with me, Fordsy, and we can trash the rest of this no-class dimension _together._ ”

“I’ll _never_ join you!” Ford shouted, and there was déjà vu again, but he knew, he knew that he had said this before. And now he knew why. “Suit yourself,” Bill said. “I’ll know if you change your mind.”

He flew away then, the last bit of color, the gold among gray. Stanford Pines sunk down into the ashes, too sad to cry. He picked some up in his six-fingered hands, wondering fleetingly if it was the remains of his family. Ford took a look at that gray, bleak world, and realized with bitter hate that he would rather all the world be gray than chance that little bit of gold that was Bill. He hated the color gold.

 

* * *

 

The demon of the end came as the last bit of color in a dying world. And I, a man who had lost everything but hope and didn’t know it, believed for a moment that he was a god. What a fool I have been. When he laughed, and spoke of family, I had no doubts. I was a part of this. I caused this, in some way. And though I can hate it all I want, part of him will always be important to me. I wonder if, if I think about joining him hard enough, he’ll come back for me. It couldn’t have _all_ been a lie. Maybe I’m important to him, too.

 


End file.
